Hetalia World, Meet North Korea! Preview
by Yumehi
Summary: It's another day in the Hetalia world, when North Korea makes and unexpected visit. The countries have no idea how to react to this scary communist country. WARNINGS: OC Country, North Korea, Language, implied yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all, Yumehi here. I've read a lot of awesome Hetalia fictions and I decided to give writting one a try!**

**I ****_love_ the Asian countries and when I first started getting into Hetalia I immediately noticed that there was no North Korea so I decided to write a story involving my own North Korea character. I'm not sure if I want to make this into a whole story yet, so here is a preview of some of what I have written so far. Please give me your opinions and let me know what you think and weather I should continue my story or not. If I get enough positive feedback I'll delete this and re-upload the full version and continue on from there!**

* * *

It was a not-so-normal bi-monthly world conference and every country was in attendance. England was arguing with America about some ridiculous idea he had come up with to help the world's endangered species of animals and England was on the brink of physical violence again. France was being France and decided to disagree with both of them and caused the argument to heighten. The other nations were indifferent, irritated, excited, or used to this very typical scene that seemed to happen at every other conference nowadays.

China sighed in annoyance and wanted so badly to beat the younger nations with his trusty pot and ladle. Sadly his conscience would never let him. The Chinese man looked on at his fellow Asian countries, because something seemed off... It was very quiet. Too quiet really. Taiwan was quietly discussing something with Hong Kong and Vietnam, Japan was polishing his sword, Thailand was reading a manga of Japan's, and South Korea was- Wait, where WAS South Korea?! The annoying boy seemed to have gone missing sometime halfway through the meeting. China swore he was here a second ago... He couldn't allow the younger nation to miss this meeting... even if it was really getting nowhere.

"Aiyah! Have you seen South Korea, aru?" China asked the man clad in the white military uniform.

Japan looked up from his precious sword and gave China his attention briefly along with the other four Asian countries..

"No, I haven't seen him since the beginning of the meeting China-san."

"Ano, I saw him leave about ten minutes ago," Taiwan softly answered.

"Me too!" Vietnam happily replied.

"Aa." grunted Hong Kong in agreement with the two female countries.

Thailand was so deep into his manga that he never noticed anything outside of the action-y manga.

"Maa, that brat was probably skipping again, aru!" The panda lover exclaimed squeezing the stuffed panda in his arms. Hong Kong nodded in agreement, as South Korea was known for skipping a conference once in a while. He had been skipping out on the meetings a lot more recently for unknown reasons. The other Asian nations just assumed that he found them boring, which he did, and that he didn't feel the need to attend, which he did as well.

The arguing between France, America, and England began to rise in volume and Germany began to yell at the other nations to clam down, which didn't work considering that it added to the ruckus. The other countries began to become more and more annoyed with this pointless argument and some or them considered leaving sense this conference was obviously getting nowhere.

"I SAY THAT _MY_ IDEA IS RIGHT BECAUSE, _I'M_ A HERO!!!" America yelled.

"AND I SAY _YOU_ ARE A DAMNED BLOODY TWAT THAT HAS NOTHING BUT HAMBURGERS ON THE BRAIN!!!" England retorted right back to the taller be-speckled blond.

"OH YEAH?! AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE IMAGINARY FRIENDS!!!!!"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK THEY ARE NOT IMAGINARY!"

"I say you are both wrong and that I am right!" France suddenly cut in.

"YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" Both England and America yelled at France causing him to cower back into a corner.

"WOULD THE THREE OF YOU STOP WE HAVE AN IMPORTANT CONFERENCE!" Germany practically screamed at the blond trio of nations.

Everyone was at their wits end when suddenly Canada abruptly stood, not that anyone noticed, and opened his mouth to--

**_CRASH!!!_**

-The missing South Korea suddenly crashed through the door it crubling to pieces and over the heads of the nations and flew into the opposite wall with a loud resounding SMACK, that made some of the countries flinch and cringe in pain. South Korea hitting the wall caused spider web cracks to form on the white wall of the conference hall. Im Yong Soo then promptly hit the ground face first. The unexpected interruption caused the screaming blonds to stop and stare at the swirly eyes Korean nation lying on the floor. The room was dead with silence.

* * *

**So that's all I have for the preview, thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE Not quitting

Hey all Yumehi here, I'd like to begin by saying that I am very, very, _very_ sorry I haven't updated any of my stories! *bows a million times until her back aches*

With life, college, severe lack of inspiration and the such, I haven't had the time to update. I promise I am NOT, I repeat NOT giving up on my stories! Thank you for all the favorites, reviews, and alerts, I really appreciate them and I try my best to respond to them all.

Just a heads up to you all since my summer break has arrived, so expect at least one or two updates~! But... If it's not too much trouble, could I ask you all a favor? *pleading face* I'm running very low on inspiration to write lately, so if anyone would be as so kind as to throw me some ideas for me to put into consideration I'd really appreciate it! Please? Thank you so much!

Once again thanks for being paitent, and being loyal to my stories.

**ALSO TO MY HETALIA READERS**:

I put a poll up, please vote?


End file.
